


Will And Submission

by ceralynn



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac establishes dominance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will And Submission

Dennis feels it; the hot wet sensation of Mac's come filling him, the familiar comfort that warms him as though he's done something beneficial with his existence, fulfilled some purpose he can't consciously admit to himself. He's still achingly hard, his swollen cock pressed against Mac's tight stomach as he gives a few more weak thrusts into Dennis, wringing out the last of his orgasm before collapsing, giving up on movement entirely. Mac's stubble tickles the delicate skin of Dennis' neck and he almost forgets what he wants out of this, is almost content to let the love of his life fall asleep right here, right now.

But Mac is not content with that. As phenomenal as it is to finish inside of Dennis, inside of the most perfect man Mac has ever encountered, it's so much better somehow to watch him fall apart, to train his eyes on Dennis' angelic face as every last vestige of composure drains from his gorgeous features, watch the way his eyes screw shut and lips part in absolute ecstasy..

Is he getting hard again? Mac shakes the thoughts before he's forced to answer himself.

He lifts himself up onto his elbows, leaning down to kiss Dennis tenderly; still a very dominant thing to do, he tells himself. After all, he's established physical dominance by coming first, by fucking Dennis' ass while doing it. This is the logical second step: emotional dominance, letting Dennis know how much he needs him.

When he pulls out and away, Mac tugs open a nightstand drawer and retrieves from within a coral pink vibrator. Yes, it's exactly half an inch thicker than his own cock (not that he's measured, of course) but he maintains that he's not insecure about that. It's an extension of himself, at least when he's manipulating Dennis with it.

He doesn't let himself think about whether or not his love uses it alone. Especially not now, not at such a crucial moment as this.

He slides the vibrator easily into Dennis, watching the change in his face as he's filled again, and turns the knob to the gentlest vibration, fucking his love slowly. His voice comes out even steadier than he'd imagined.

"You like that, Den?"

Dennis nods, a small line of blood leaving his mouth from where he's managed to gnaw a wound into his bottom lip, and Mac has never found him more beautiful. He presses the vibrator into Dennis as far as it will go, slowly, slowly increasing the vibration's intensity as it hums against that beautiful spot inside Dennis, the one Mac knows his cock pressed against only minutes ago.

He starts fucking Dennis again, watching his eyes go half-lidded and hazy, seeing the climax build up in his love's face.

"Say it."

"I like it," Dennis groans, the beginnings of tears plain in his voice and eyes. He presses back against Mac's thrusts, riding the vibrator as much as he possibly can.

"No," Mac says, punctuating his dissatisfaction with a particularly hard thrust, earning a strangled whine from Dennis' lips. "Say it."

Dennis looks up, hesitating for a fraction of a moment before bringing his hand up to Mac's face, letting his fingers travel waveringly across his cheek.

"Baby boy," he whispers, voice rough. "I love you."

Mac stops holding back, thrusting the vibrator into Dennis recklessly, almost violently and Dennis screams, his love's name and various curses filling the air around them as Dennis' climax overtakes him, leaves him convulsing around the vibrator and nearly blinded for about thirty full seconds afterward.

Mac turns the vibration down, sets the vibrator aside, and lays down beside Dennis, curling up against the line of his body and kissing his face. This is still about dominance, he tells himself. It's certainly not about how soothing it is to feel Dennis' pulse steady under his arm laid across Dennis' chest, not about how he has trouble sleeping without the sound of Dennis' gentle snores cutting through the barren silence.

This is step three, he assures himself, as he has every night since this began:

Dominance of Dennis' soul.


End file.
